Infiltrating The Immaculates
This quest is obtained when you first enter the Luculla Forest area. You will run into an Immaculate refugee, Samid when heading East from the start of this area, who will give you this quest. He will tell you that the high Immaculates are corrupted and they use forbidden Source magic. The Protagonists should find out what is happening. Walkthrough # Meet Samid at the entrance of Luculla Forest and hear about the Immaculates and Source magic. (In DOS: EE Samid will find you when heading north from Silverglen west gate). # Go to the chapel in Silverglen (right next to Arhu in cat form) and speak to Loic to receive The Initiation, which forms a part of this quest. # Complete the Initiation quest before proceeding. # Make sure you took the key to the chapel basement after you killed Loic. # Go back to the chapel and enter the basement. You'll find a portal (as well as 2 on the shelves). Use this portal to teleport to the eastern part of Luculla Forest. #Follow the winding path and then head North to a stone bridge littered with mines. This area can be navigated safely by walking on the trail of blood. Follow the trail of blood down the path and head northeast. (Enhanced Edition: mines are replaced with noxious bulbs. If you have a character with the Winged Feet skill, separate him from the group, activate Winged Feet and run him to the middle safe area. There is a switch that deactivates the bulb traps. Do similar for the remaining stretch of bridge). Kill the Orcs at the end of the path to proceed. # Head down the stairs to the East and talk to the Immaculate guards. You can show them the | }} you looted from Loic, Charm them through the minigame or kill them. Or all of the above. Enter the temple when done. # Light the four Coal Baskets to open a path deeper into the temple. Follow the path northeast and you will eventually run into Mangoth performing a ritual. Mangoth will flee so deal with the elementals and archers to proceed. (19510 XP) (Note 1: Bug: If you sneak close to the star-stone to activate it without alerting Mangoth, then wait for the ritual to complete, you will receive both the inert stone and an extra blood-stone, which will grant you extra XP and unlock another homestead room). (Note 2: The earth elemental here is guaranteed to drop a single legendary tenebrium weapon). # Activate the lever directly to the south of the altar to open a pathway under the altar. Enter the basement. # There are four switches in this area that need to be pressed in a particular order to gain access to the central room. The order is described in (Necronomicon of Openings in DOS:EE), which can be found to the Northern corner of this room. Use this in combination with the large compass at the base of the stairs. ## Press the first switch, which is against the bottom of the center-most lit Coal Basket at the entrance of this room (next to the large compass). ## Press the second switch, which is along the Southeast wall of the central room, between a bookcase and the brick-covered door. ## Press the third switch, which is next to a desk in the Northwest corner of the room. ## Press the fourth switch, which is directly east of the third switch in the Northeast corner of the room. # You will be ambushed by Mangoth and several elementals when you enter the central room. Take them out to proceed. (34125 XP) # Enter the central room and loot the and to update a couple of other quests. (3940 Exploration XP) # Speak to Icara at the Homestead and create Death Knight Bane Skillbook by combining and . is obtained during Investigating The Mines. # Speak to Icara again to complete the quest. Rewards * ??? XP * 1 from The Initiation and 2 * Death Knight Bane Skillbook * | }} drop chance when you kill Mangoth ru:Внедрение к Непорочным Category:Original Sin quests